Seven White Roses
by mayouh101
Summary: Side fic to 'Bring Back Her Light' Yes i did ask permission from CleoElixes Three days after the digi gang's lost of a great friend. Sort of Prequel to the sequel to Eyes of an Angel. Oneshot. Told in Taiya's P.O.V.


**Author's notes: A side fic for CleoElixes' fic, 'Bring Back Her Light' it's an awesome story (even if it's only still just one chapter XD) but it's AWESOME!! Read it!! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the digi kiddies. Garnet/Miyoko is owned by CleoElixes as is the story 'Bring Back Her Light', Taiya is owned by me, and Bunnyumon (Lily) is owned by yinyangmatrix!**

**-**

**Taiya's P.O.V.**

I stared at the grave of her, refusing to let the tears flow freely down my face. Zoe, a blond haired friend of mine, had already shed enough tears already. I looked at my left, a brunette boy by the name Takuya was looking at the grave with sorrow in his eyes, not the usual happy-go-lucky emotion that I'd usually see coming from him, how could I expect that? A friend… no, a _sister,_ to all of us… she was gone.

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall once again. I looked at my right, the twins were sitting in the bark of a tree, discussing something by themselves.

The one with the short unkempt hair was taking it rather bad, but not as bad as his younger brother… while Kouichi had kept his hair rather short, his brother had it long, tied in a low ponytail, Kouji… it was hard seeing him like this. He had taken it the hardest out of all of us…

It wasn't that surprising actually; he was the first to see Garn dead.

Dead… I **hated** that word. I hated it all the more now.

Time had pass, and one by one they had offered me to go home now and take some rest, I said I'd stay longer every time.

When Kouichi waved me goodbye I had a sorrowful smile on my face. When he was out of sight, I approached Garn's grave and knelt down.

'_Only you could see my tears eh?' _I thought as the tears flowed down my face like waterfalls. I sobbed quietly as I looked at the grave; white roses laid there.

I rubbed my eyes to rid myself of the tears and then looked around to make sure no one was there. I wouldn't let them see my tears, not my weaknesses.

"Why did you leave?" I found myself asking Garnet, the light brown haired girl with garnet red eyes.

"Did you leave because we weren't there? Or because you thought we didn't like you that much?" I was asking her some dumb questions, desperately trying to lighten up my mood.

I sat traditionally in a Japanese sitting position, my white dress dirtying a bit. "We miss you, you know." I grabbed a black ribbon from my bag, and tied my hair in its usual ponytail.

"We do so much. It's hard seeing everyone like this, you know? Taky's not his usual self. Zo's practically crying her heart out every time we visit. Kouichi's quieter than usual, and Kouji… he's practically shut himself up from the world… He cares a lot about you…" I managed to smile softly at the grave; some of the petals from the white rose had flown with the wind.

"I'm not doing so well either…" I said closing my eyes a soft paw rested on my thigh, I saw Lily, no, _Bunnyumon_ give me a reassuring smile, something that would often reminded me of Garn's smile.

I got up and scooped up Bunnyumon in my arms, the wind blew strong and I held on my dress' skirt, this is why I don't like wearing dresses. The ribbon that tied my hair had gone loose and fell towards the bouquet of roses; I let Bunnyumon go again and tied the ribbon to the seven white roses. _"They represent all of us, you and me, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Vix, Lily and Garn. A circle of friends." _I remembered Zoe tell me when I ask why only seven.

I smiled sadly at the grave and called out to Bunnyumon who was staring at the distance. "Come on, Lily." I hadn't grown tired of that name. She jumped into my arms and we walked along.

I took one final glance at the grave and then stopped and blinked…

I stared at it for a while. _'Must've been my imagination…' _I thought as I shook my head and headed on.

For a second there, I thought I saw an angel with garnet red eyes.

--

**Author's notes: Soo…? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? So-so? TELL MEEE!!**

**Review please~**


End file.
